


跳蛋约会

by mobeiling



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeiling/pseuds/mobeiling





	跳蛋约会

（跳蛋约会，医院，VIP病房，白魏）

白大神将小结巴按在VIP病房内卫生间的洗手池子上，扒下他的裤子，将手中的跳蛋沿着股缝塞进他身后的小穴里，让他自己将裤子穿好，并警告他不许拿出来，如果拿出来可以让他分分钟没有工作。  
小结巴不敢违抗，只得夹紧后穴不让里面的东西跑出来，他悻悻地提起裤子，跟着白大神走出卫生间。  
“儿子怎么了？”白首富坐在病床上看着报纸，刚刚白大神将自己的护士拉进卫生间似乎要说些什么。  
“没事儿爸，我问了问情况，他说您的情况正在一步步恢复，用不了多久就可以出院了。”  
白首富微笑得点点头没有在继续问。  
小结巴出去工作了，白大神也出门去拿报告，两只手揣进裤兜，摸到了放在口袋里的遥控器。遥控器在他的手里转了一圈，没有摁下上面的启动键，这种时候要是不能亲眼看见小结巴是怎么被自己一步步弄到高潮的，实在太过遗憾。白大神取了报告回来，看见小结巴正在抽出要换洗的床单，白首富应该是出去走动走动了，他舔舔嘴唇，启动了跳蛋。  
只看见小结巴动作一顿，似乎在适应跳蛋在身后的活动，白大神自然而然的出现在他旁边，将报告放在白首富的床头，朝他微笑。  
小结巴也不看他，微微皱眉，手上动作依旧麻利，他迅速抽出被芯，换上了新的被罩，白大神也没生气，坐在一旁玩儿着手机，时不时抬眼观察一下小结巴的状态，将跳蛋调高一档。  
由于改变迅速，小结巴没来得及调整，腿一软，差点儿摔倒。  
白大神关切地问：“你没事儿吧？”  
小结巴摇摇头，继续干活，他可以清晰得感觉到跳蛋在身后震动，连带着自己的下半身也在震动。他拼了命夹住这个东西，之前在走廊里，步子也不敢迈太大，生怕从小穴里挤出来，掉到地上自己都没有办法解释。  
小东西在身后不安分的跳动着，突然撞向自己最敏感的地方：“哦！”小结巴刚喊出声，又把自己的尾音吞了回去，他面前还坐着白大神，怎么可能就这么叫出来。白大神听到了他的叫声，抬起头看到小结巴的脸迅速红了起来，心中一阵窃喜，起身走到他身边，将手伸进兜里。  
“你没事吧，脸这么红，不会发烧了吧？”准确来说，白大神的眼睛里放着光，他太想看见眼前这个人失去控制，倒在自己怀里，哀求着让自己拼命地干他的样子。  
小结巴不说话，好在刚刚只是一下，如果在多来几下，他可能就控制不住了了。白大神看着小结巴，心里的欲望越来越强，将遥控器向上调了好几个档，跳蛋十分听话的开始乱窜，在小结巴的小穴里毫无规律的撞击。这回小结巴真的是忍不住了，腿一软栽进白大神的怀里。他伏在白大神的胸口，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇微张，喘着粗气，身体不停地扭动，时不时从嗓子里发出充满诱惑力的音节。白大神向他的下身探了探，淫液已经湿透了他的内裤，工作服上也有着一些深深浅浅的印记。白大神抱着他，进了自己平时休息的套间，锁上了门。  
白大神坐在沙发上，小结巴跪坐在自己大腿两侧，四目相对。  
“要我帮忙吗？”白大神看着满脸通红的小结巴，轻声问道。  
小结巴晃动着腰身，想要努力纠正跳蛋的位置，可是这怎么可能，只能让它朝着更深处撞去。白大神又加了两个档，小结巴被撞击的腿上没劲，坐到白大神的大腿根处，用力的蹭了蹭，想要请他进来。  
白大神笑了笑，抬手脱掉了小结巴的工作服，里面的内裤被淫液湿透，勾勒出他丰满的臀部，两瓣臀肉与腰身连在一起，呈现出非常优美的曲线。白大神将他的内裤褪下，小穴已经被肠液湿润，他将手指深入，和跳蛋一起在他的后穴里乱摁，过了一会才把乱跳的跳蛋取出。跳蛋一脱离身体，小结巴觉得轻松很多，除了那些从身体里流出的黏黏腻腻的液体，感觉和平时没什么不同。突然，他感觉身体往下坠，一个巨物就不带丝毫征兆的捅入他的身体。白大神的欲望已经等待好久，他不假思索就将其送了进去，如果说刚刚的跳蛋是前戏的话，现在粗大的欲望才是正菜。白大神运动着腰身，让巨物在小穴里开拓，粗大的阴茎和穴壁摩擦，刺激着小结巴的神经，连带着下意识挤出了些泪水。  
巨大的阴茎将后穴撑得满满的，没有丝毫缝隙，没每一次白大神运动都要客服巨大的摩擦力，再加上小结巴的穴肉将阴茎紧紧的包裹住，使得运动更加困难。  
疼是真的疼，白大神从他紧皱的眉头和涨红的脸蛋就看出来了。接下来白大神的每一次运动都让小结巴眉头舒展一些，最后只剩下仰头闭眼伸长脖颈，和从红唇中发出的几个音节。  
白大神看着眼前白皙的脖子和若隐若现的喉结吞了口唾沫，亲了上去。他沿着脖子的曲线，一步步向下啃食，在脖子的侧面种下了两个大小不一的“草莓”，然后一路向下，亲吻着小结巴的锁骨，伸出舌头舔舐着皮肤。小结巴的胸部比旁人的大一些，摸上去的手感也比其他人的好，白大神用牙齿叼住小结巴挺立的乳首，让它涂满自己的口水，舌头在它的周围打转。  
“啊！啊啊！啊……哈……”小结巴的身体分外敏感，白大神嘴巴运动的瞬间他的身体就跟着白大神一起移动，脊背弯成一条弧线。  
白大神对小结巴的反应很满意，然后松开嘴里的这一颗转向另一颗。乳首由于被多次玩弄，肿胀了一圈，也变得更硬了。小结巴胸前受到刺激，身后也一起反应，身后小穴迅速收缩，狠狠夹住了白大神的巨物。  
白大神勾出一个笑容:“这么想要吗？那我就给你。”  
白大神腰部一挺，滚烫的精液全数射进小穴深出，小结巴身体也微微颤栗，跟着白大神节奏一起射了出来，现在软绵绵的靠在白大神身上。白大神摸出刚刚拿出的跳蛋，将自己的欲望拔出，把跳蛋塞入小穴里，堵住准备往外流的液体，接着捏了捏小结巴的臀肉，心中甚是喜欢，看着怀里虚脱的小结巴，悄悄靠近他的耳朵，说道:“不能让我的流出来，明天我检查，没有了看我怎么惩罚你。”  
说完，白大神不舍的在屁股上捏了几把，然后捏了捏大腿根和腰上的细肉，帮小护士把工作服穿好，可是没有帮他穿内裤。  
小结巴已经回过神来，推了推他的手，想阻止白大神，让自己穿上内裤，白大神认真的摇了摇头说。  
“相信我，不穿内裤穿衣服更舒服。”然后悄声说，“这样你就不会把我的液体流出来了，因为一放松你和客户做爱的事情就会暴露，你依旧保不住你的工作。”  
小结巴办法，只好妥协，顺从的穿上自己的工作服，被白大神搂着腰狠嘬了几口，一起出了套间。  
白首富出去遛弯还没有回来，白大神将手伸进小结巴的衣摆里，顺着他的脊柱向上摸，小声警告:“那个小家伙的遥控器还在我手里。”


End file.
